My Dream Life What the Future Holds in my Mind
by calidog5
Summary: this is how i see my life in the future


I dream all the time. I daydream in school and during free time. I dream the most while sleeping at night. Everyone dreams and each dream is unique in its own very special way. With each one being unique it has to have a meaning to you. Mine being my future. My love life, my career, my dreams. All wrapped up in my head. Living the life. I dream I will marry and attractive, mysterious, green eyed stranger who will love me for who I am and who I dream to be. He will have caramel brown hair and facial features like a god. He will be my love and life. I dream to marry him in a big Church with my Mother crying silently. My Mother and Father will get along for that one night trying hard not to upset me. We will have a gorgeous reception with tons of flowers and bright, rich colors of red, white, and pink. Everyone will be howling with laughter and excitement. Our first dance together will be memorable and cherished the rest of our lives. Our families and closest friends will be there. My nine bridesmaids and one maid of honor will be my closest friends from my teenage years. We would fight with each other from time to time but no matter what we are still friends forever. A big reunion that is the beginning of our lives together.

We will live in a grand, two-story house that is painted tan in Florida. The house will be near the beach where the soft, wet sand will be able to squish between our toes with the crystal clear ocean crashing against the shore just beyond. Five bedrooms and some flat screen televisions all with either a large, bed or comfy couch. One of the bedrooms will be converted to an office for me with thousands possibly millions of books just overflowing on the shelves. Thesauruses and dictionaries. Paper and pencils. Everything I need to pursue my writing dream.

A couple years later (or months it all depends) we will have a beautiful baby girl named Elizabeth Juliana. She will have my blue eyes and her Fathers' facial features. Her hair will be wavy brown with light blonde highlights and it will bounce on shoulders and shine in the sunlight. She will be adored by anyone in her presence. She will be our own little angel sent from Heaven above. We will love her so much but she will be loved even more by her Daddy. He will envy her like no other and I would love to buy her good-looking yet age appropriate clothes. When she got older I would support her whether she wanted to be Goth or girly. It wouldn't matter to me. She would be spoiled but definitely deserve it. We would be so happy together that nothing could ruin our perfect lives. My life would be almost complete.

I will (I hope) one day to be a paid published author. A girl can definitely dream in life. When I write I will look back at the time when I first started writing. Entering contests just to see if my work was just that good. At times I lost and I accepted that even though I would be disappointed and at times I would win and be radiant. When I write I feel as though I can express myself unlike other ways that I can't. I can be free and true and honest with myself and others who read my writing. It's a way to get my feelings out in a way I can't express verbally. Without my ability to write, I wouldn't be able to express my feelings as well as other girls can. With me there is no other option other than writing. It is and always will be a part of my life and if people can't understand that well than that doesn't matter to me. Critics and teachers and judges. None of their opinions matter! It's how I feel about my writing in my heart. So nobody and I mean nobody can spoil my mood when it comes to me writing. Everyone should believe that God is always there along side to help you and me through thick and thin and he always will be. No one should bring me down even if they don't understand me. Not a lot of people do and that's okay because I understand myself and if I'm happy with what I do and how I choose to live my life than that's all that really matters even if my family doesn't support what I do. The only person who really understands me is myself and I'm perfectly fine with that. No one can put me down at any time in my life. Although if I wasn't an author I would result to modeling. My husband would support me in every runway chance I get. Modeling seems extremely easy even it isn't just walking up and down a long runway (go figure). But my passion is for writing and it will be until the day I die. Just wait when you're at my funeral in fifty plus years you will see that they will bury me with a copy of each book published and every writer's journal I ever write.

Everyone dressed in black, hearing sniffles from friends and family. The whole package deal.

When I die I will die an extremely happy woman who had dreams that came true. Even if I get a bit gray and wrinkled. Who lived a life she always dreamed of living. Even though my Mother and Grandmother tried to get me to change from my Goth like ways to a girly girl but every time they tried, they failed. My Father was the only one who let me be. For he did not agree with my Mother. My husband and I will have grown old together, seen our child grow up to become a mature adult, and lived to see our grandchildren grow up (if she decides to have children). We would be buried next to each other so even in the afterlife we will still be together. In another life where we could start our relationship over. A dream life.


End file.
